


Family

by orphan_account



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, cute stuff ayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're going to be a family."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

"I'm pregnant."

There was silence for a good 30 seconds. Maggie was pressed against Glenn's back, tracing patterns with her fingers as he tensed up.

"You're positive?" he asked, voice calm and collected, even as she could feel him shaking.

"I'm two months late, so Lori gave me her extra pregnancy test. It was positive."

Glenn exhaled sharply, and twisted himself over to face Maggie. He cupped her face in his hands and laid his forehead against her's.

"You want to keep it?"

Maggie looked at him, perplexed.

"Don't you?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I just figure, you're the one who has to carry it, and deliver it, so I should leave the choice to you. But I want to keep it. I want us to keep it."

Maggie smiled, and buried her face into his chest. Glenn could feel tears soaking through his shirt within minutes, and held her close.

"I was so scared to tell you, I don't know why, but I thought that you wouldn't want it, that we shouldn't bring a baby into a world that looks and feels like this. I didn't know what to do!"

Glenn pushed her back and held her face in his hands again, and kissed her.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything. I will never get mad at you, I love you, and this baby will be our's, we'll protect it, and they'll grow up and be happy and have anything they ever want or need. It'll be okay."

Maggie looked at him with a tear-streaked face and watery smile.

"You mean it?"

Glenn kissed her then; slow, smooth, and intimate, and held her close against him. She held on desperately, tightly, like she would never let go and never wanted to.

"Of course I do. We're going to be a family."


End file.
